DENIED: LOVE
by quillsnpens
Summary: What Will Harry Potter do when he is betrayed by all those he cared about. Will he find friendship where least expected. POST OoTP. NOT SLASH.
1. Default Chapter

A.N: - Please Read and Review. Any questions you may have leave them on the review board and I will try to answer them thank you.

LOVE: DENIED 

CHAPTER 1: Sweet Dreams Harry & Nightmares 

In the smallest and tiniest bedroom of number four privet drive- a very ordinary looking house slept a very extraordinary boy. A boy who looked no different than any other teenager but had accomplished feats that not even many adults would dream about in their life times let alone do it by their sixteenth birthday. For Harry Potter had defied Lord Voldemort the most terrible and inhumane human being to walk the planet. However right now Harry was having sweet dreams.

Harry was clearly aware that he was dreaming but the dreams were so nice that he did not want to get up from them so he continued dreaming longingly about Hogwarts. It's castles, the great lake, and the classes. Just about everything about Hogwarts beckoned Harry towards it. Everything about his school, he felt was wonderful maybe except Malfoy and Snape. Suddenly the dreams started shifting and with a tug he found himself back in the department of mysteries fighting death eaters, watching Sirius fall through the veil and his cursing Bellatrix Lestrange. The scene again shifted and he found himself in Dumbledore's office where he heard the prophecy.

Quite suddenly harry woke up to his Aunt's incessant rambling on the Door. He could hear her shouting at the top of her voice commanding him to tend to the bacon and toast with the warning that he would do well if he made sure that he did not burn them.

Drowsily and slowly Harry got up from his bed ignoring the constant prickly feeling in his scar. He knew Voldemort was trying to get into his mind but he found that since he was aware of the fact that Voldemort was trying to get in he found that he could stop him. That did not mean that Voldemort would give up. What did concern him when he saw all the letter piled up on his bed was that even though last night he had received his Hogwarts Letter and his O.W.L results both of which he hadn't yet opened. There were no letters from his friends Ron and Hermione. Not only that but he had written each of them a dozen letter but no replies came. This was very disturbing indeed. He was wondering what was going on. But decided to sleep on it. He would get his answers anyway on the Hogwarts express.

He went downstairs and started to make Bacon and eggs making sure not to burn them. After he had played waiter cum cook and served his relatives he fixed himself a toast and started munching all the time thinking about the upcoming year and the prophecy to defeat Voldemort.

After finishing breakfast he started on his daily chores and went back to his room dead tired from all the work. However all the extra work had been doing him some good. He was no longer the scrawny little kid that he was in his first year. Now however when he looked at himself in the mirror he saw a handsome young man with a well-toned body and muscles at exactly the right places. So much so that Dudley's hand me down clothes fight him to size.

He was about to take out some books from under the loose floorboard beneath his bed when he noticed the as yet unopened letters from the school and his O.W.L Results.

Persuading himself to get the worst out of the way as fast as possible he decided to open his O.W.L results first.

**Ordinary wizarding level results for Mr. Harry Potter. **

**Defence Against the Dark Arts: - O **

**Transifguration: - O **

**Charms: - O **

**Potions: - O **

**Herbology: - A **

**Care of Magical Creatures: - E **

**Divination: - T **

**History of Magic: T**

**Astronomy: - A **

Harry started feeling a bit weak in the legs. 7 O.W.L.s was excellent and now he could even take up Potions to become an Auror. Harry was so overjoyed that there was a blissful smile on his face. He couldn't contain himself and started dancing around the room, until he finally gained control over himself. As soon as he had calmed himself down he began to think how happy Sirius would be if he could have seen him now. Slowly tears of sadness started to escape his eyes and he began to cry softly. Images of his helping Sirius escape from Azkaban Prison started to play in his minds, his thoughts wandered over the brief time he had spent with Sirius. By now tears started gushing out of his eyes, until he slowly very slowly pulled him self together as he remembered Sirius' Letter that he had gotten on the first day back from school.

_Dear Harry. _

_Well if you are getting this letter than I suppose I am dead. I just hope that I died fighting for the cause that I believed in. Anyway I am leaving half of all my money to you as well as my house. The other half of my money shall to Remus. Harry one more thing if you ever need a father figure in your life please do not hesitate to go to Remus. He loves you as much as I do. He will always be there for you if you need him. Before I close this letter I want you to take this as my last wish. No matter what anyone says you will not brood over my death live your life to the fullest, make the most out of it. Do that and I will be able to look back in your parents' faces and say that I, at least partially full filled my duty as Godfather._

_S.B_

Suddenly his eyes lit up with a deep passionate sort of fire and that night before he went to bed the only thought going through his mind was don't worry Sirius I won't let you down I promise.

To be continued…

**Author's notes: - Please Read and Review. I hope you people like it. I know this was a sentimental and nothing important happened but then a story cant start right off with a BANG can it. If you have any queries leave it on the Review Board I will answer them in my next chapter. __**

_ ****_


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Much of Harry's remaining part of the vacation withered away in front of his eyes and he was totally helpless to stop it. On the other hand he had no desire whatsoever to prevent it from being so.

As he went to bed that night for the first time that summer he felt elated since Sirius' letter. As he slept that night he dreamt of his real home as he saw it, dreamt of the peaceful lake, the serenity of the trees in the forbidden forest that were swaying as if entranced by the gentle breeze that was blowing. Amid all this he pictured himself sitting beside the great lake his feet in the water producing gentle ripples. As he slept he was blissfully unaware of the horrors that awaited him just around the corner.

The next morning he was woken up not by the chimes of his alarm clock but by the rays of sunlight that penetrated the glass windows and attacked his eyes mercilessly. When he opened his eyes he was surprised that he had been allowed to sleep late tonight and he was just about to get dressed for making breakfast that he remembered that the date was 1st September. Today was the day he would be returning to school.

"Finally" He said as he thumped his hand in the air as if he was trying to grab on air.

If I am so happy he thought that why am u getting that tingling feeling that usually means something is not right, thought Harry, probably pre-school jitters or something thought Harry and did not give it a second thought. After all he had work to do and as he checked his Alarm clock he gave a huge gasp.

Damn I overslept he thought as he looked at his watch that was currently showing 10 o clock on it's dial. Coming out of his stupor he immediately set about the task of packing his school things to make sure nothing was left behind and then went in to the bathroom to get ready to go to king cross' station.

After he had got everything ready and was just heading downstairs dreading that he would have to ask his uncle to drop his to the train station that he hear a crash behind.

In no time at all Harry pulled out his wand and turned around.

I must be getting paranoid thought Harry when he saw that it was only an owl trying to get in.

He put his wand back inside his pocket and proceeded to open the window to let the scared owl in. When he opened the window the owl approached him warily as if scared that he would take out his wand and blast it into the next century.

He took the letter from the owl and opened it to find that it was from Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry, _

_ This letter is also a portkey and will take you directly to Hogwarts' Express. To activate it say 'Transportio'. Try avoiding as many wizards and witches as possible. I will explain everything later. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Well that was a bit too dramatic even for him thought Harry trying to make light of the situation. Nevertheless he could not understand why in the world was he being asked to avoid everyone.

Everything has been so weird this summer thought Harry. First there was the fact that there were no letters from Ron and Hermione. Then this.

"Argh. Why does everything have to be so complicated" His frustration causing him to speak out loud.

When he checked the clock it shoed very little time left for the Hogwarts express. He quickly took stock of his belongings to make sure that he was not forgetting anything before he clenched the letter firmly in his wrist and muttered the words "Transportio"

Instantly he felt a familiar jerk at his navel as the world went black. He appeared again in what was a secluded part of the train station.

After he had gotten his bearings he took hold of his trunk and started walking towards the Hogwarts Express. The first thing he noticed, as he was moving was that people were being unusually rude pointing at him. At the same time it looked as if they were fearful of him. Why they were acting like this he could not possibly imagine. The real shock however came when his year mate also started avoiding him and moved away from him without as much as a hello.

"Something is definitely wrong" muttered Harry under his breath so that no one would be able to hear him."

His face immediately broke into a smile when he saw Ron and Hermione talking a few feet in front of him.

"Hey Ron. Hey Hermione"

Both of them instantly turned around and looked at him as if he dared to speak to them. Suddenly Ron shouted at him

"GET AWAY FROM US POTTER" there was more malice in Ron's voice than when he spoke to Malfoy.

"Ron Hermione what going on?"

"What's going on hmm". With that she threw an old copy of the Daily prophet at his face before marching of with Ron.

When he picked up the paper he saw that it was dated mid summer and the Headlines made him feel sick and as he started reading his nostalgia increased with every line.

**HARRY POTTER: FRIEND OR FOE. **

_Is Harry Potter really what he seems to be? The photo below shows that MR. Potter may no really be what he seems to._

_When asked one of his best friend Hermione Granger stated. 'I never believed Harry could be capable of doing this. Then again there is nothing to prove that he really was on the side of the light. Nobody bore witness to the actual events in the room with the philosophers stone, there was no one second his meeting with riddle in the chamber of secrets and again in the fourth year there was no one respectable enough in the graveyard whose words can be believed. In his fifth year there was no one there with his dreams. Just because potter was famous everything that he ever said was believed." _

_It does not also help potter's case that he has survived Lord Voldemort five times when no man has._

_This case needs serious contemplation. On whose side really is Harry Potter? _

When all the text ended there below it was a huge picture of Harry kneeling before Voldemort whilst receiving the DARK MARK.

Author's notes: - Please Read and Review people. Thanks to all my Reviewers. As usual if you have any questions please leave them on the review board and I will answer then in my next chapter. If anyone is willing to beta please leave a message on the review board and ill contact you. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another Chapter in the life of Harry Potter

Harry's face became pale as he read the article a second and a third time to make sure it was real and not a fragment of his imagination. After the complete shock of the article set in his grasp lightened and the newspapers fell from his now sweaty hands. It was not the newspapers that hurt him most but the thought that his friends had believed it. Two friends ho had believed his tales about Voldemort when it would have been so easy to deny them. Friends who had stood by him through thick and thin gave up on him just like that. Within a snap of his fingers he had lost the only true friends that he had ever had. It also no became clear to Harry why Dumbledore had asked him to avoid crowds.

Nonetheless thought Harry, I must confront them.

With a firm resolve he set out to find Ron and Hermione in the Hogwarts express.

He found them, thankfully, in a carriage all alone. They were seated talking in hush whispers that he realized were about him.

They are talking about how I could so something that I never once even in my nightmares thought possible.

"Ron. Hermione. I think we need to talk."

"Talk Harry. There is nothing left to talk because there is nothing between us now." Hissed Ron malice evident in every syllable that he spoke.

"No." said Hermione. "Let's see what kind of a story he can cook up now."

Harry gave a huge sigh as he realized how hopeless his situation really was.

"How can you believe this? When it could so easily have been an impostor under polyjuice."

"If you had cared to read the article you would now that the while developing a magical photograph there are special charms used to know if the photograph has been mislead by magical means. In fact many scams have been caught by reporters who, after developing the pictures, unearthed the real people behind polyjuice potions."

"Well what have you got to say for your self now Potter?"

"I should not have to say anything. Do you seriously think that I would ever betray the memory of my parents who sacrificed themselves for me? After all the times I have fought him do you seriously think that I would join him."

"That's where you are wrong Harry. You barely knew your parents. Moreover no one knows for sure what happened between you and Voldemort, the five times you survived. It is incredulous that you came out unscathed so many times when older more experienced Aurors were not lucky enough to survive even one meeting with YOU-KNOW-WHO."

Suddenly Harry's grim and depressed mood changed rapidly into anger and by the time Hermione had finished he was perfectly seething and his face was redder than a tomato because of all the rage that had filled up inside of him.

How dare they think such thoughts about him who were they to judge whether he loved his parents or not.

He was on that point that his limitations were about to be broken and he had almost taken out his wand to hex his friends when he by some miracle of God gained control over himself and resorted to only verbal warfare.

"So is that what my friends think of me now. Fine. So be it." Then suddenly his mood became sullen once again as he said "Now I know what it means when people say friends melt away like snow in summer."

With that he turned around and left the carriage to find one for himself. Had he stayed even a second longer his friends would have been able to see the stream of silent tears running down his face.

At last he found an empty carriage where he could sit and ponder as to how suddenly everything had gone upside down.

Well one thing is for certain he thought trying to cheer himself up I still have the support of Dumbledore and as he has not mentioned anything I probably am not going to be expelled. I wonder who still trusts me, if any do, apart from Dumbledore.

Then suddenly something struck him and he thought bitterly to himself, Welcome to another chapter in this life of Harry potter The Boy who was Shunned.

At last as the Hogwarts express stationed at platform 9 ¾ Harry changed into his school robes.

As he walked outside he became aware of just ho many stares he was drawing to himself and now the whispering had gotten louder as if people wanted him to hear them speak ill of him so that he would show his dark side by maybe trying to hex or curse them.

As much as he was tempted to do this he held back and was saved by the Half Giant Hagrid who parted the sea of students without any difficulty. He also had a few words that Harry needed to hear more than anything else.

"No need ter worry 'bout the daily prophet. They reported lies then and they do the same thin' now. If anyone gives yer any trouble jus' you let me know." He said the last part a bit loudly so that everyone moved away from him afraid that Hagrid might think they were giving him trouble.

Most of all Harry was glad that he had Hagrid. Hagrid had been his first true friend then and he remained true now. He actually had a friend some one on whom he could count. Some who would be there for him."

As Hagrid left to take the first years to the castle Harry gave his first smile in days.

As the feast began Harry sat all alone thinking about how his year would go and looked around to take in all the familiar sights of his teachers and fondly remembered his classes.

Suddenly a chill went up his spine as he remembered something. He had quite forgotten to get the books for the new Year in all the chaos this summer. Oh boy what was he going to do? He would be in a truckload of trouble this year, of that he was sure.

**To be continued …**

**Author's notes: - please read and don't forget to review they mean a lot to me. Thanks to all my reviews up to now and if anyone is interested in beta-ing for me let me know soon by posting on the message board. Thank you**


End file.
